


amusement park

by shotastic



Series: little ateez [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Choi Jongho, Age Play Caregiver Choi San, Age Regression/De-Aging, Amusement Parks, Choi Jongho is Whipped, Choi San is Whipped, Crying, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Jung Wooyoung-centric, M/M, Minor Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Soft Choi Jongho, Soft Jung Wooyoung, caregiver Jongho, caregiver San, jongho is smart, little wooyoung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotastic/pseuds/shotastic
Summary: thank god the promotions had finally ended. every member of ateez was beyond stressed, especially wooyoung.the amusement park sounded like a perfect solution-turns out it was a little too perfect.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San & Jung Wooyoung
Series: little ateez [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931134
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	amusement park

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to request :)

"hyung! are we there already?", mingi yelled from the backseat, jumping a little bit in excitement. seonghwa, sighing while rubbing his temple gently, shook his head with a soft smile. "10 more minutes, mingi. save your yelling for later, okay?"

the eight boys were finally, finally done with promotions. don't get it wrong, they loved it. they loved performing, loved interacting with their fans, they loved everything. just sometimes it got a little too much, when schedules would be crammed into a short period of time, when the average amount of sleep would be 4 hours, when having three meals a day got limited to one with many, many unhealthy snacks. 

wooyoung especially was excited. pressing his packed backpack to his chest, he kept glancing out of the window, a huge smile on his face. he had everything he needed. some water, some snacks that hongjoong had bought them before, a mask, his stuffed elephant and his pink pacifier. 

yeah, you heard it right. 

stuffed animal, and a pacifier. 

wooyoung was an age regressor, a proud one. he had found out about it when they had debuted, the stress making him want to rip his hair off, to bite his skin, to practice infinite hours. he had known about the fact that there was a healthy coping mechanism deadly needed, else he would have exploded already.  
so one night, when everyone was asleep, wooyoung googled 'healthy coping mechanisms'.  
none of that read, clean, cook, draw, write bullshit had caught his eye until boom age regression. 

long story short, wooyoung would always regress when the others weren't around (hell, he'd rather eat cucumbers than regress in front of them, that'd be so damn embarrassing), normally to the age of five.  
he was independent in his little space, but not too independent because where was all the fun then?  
it had only happened once where he almost slipped in front of the members. fortunately, they were all used to him acting childish, so it mostly got unnoticed. 

now, if wooyoung didn't regress in front of his friends, why would he bring his comfort items?

as said already, all of the eight men were stressed to the point of no return. wooyoung was no exception. and because of this, he had no time to regress. wooyoung was... just making sure. that if he really slipped, which would definitely not happen because wooyoung got everything under control, he would have his comfort items with him. 

"we're here! everyone, get out of the car, we're finally here!" mingi and yunho yelled in unison as the car had stopped, jumping out of it almost immediately.  
everyone was excited.  
"i wanna try out the ghost ride and the huge rollercoaster and the water ride and oh my god look dragons!"  
sighing with a smile, how could he not?, hongjoong clapped his hands loudly. "guys, calm down. i know we're all excited, but this amusement park is huge so let's go over the rules one more time, alright?" 

the rules included:  
\- walk around in a group of four, unless decided otherwise  
\- always have your phone with you  
\- don't die

seemed really easy to follow, wooyoung thought.  
after a lot more of some talking and yelling (neither he nor mingi could hold back their excitement) they had finally decided on who's going with who.  
in the end, wooyoung was in a group with mingi, yeosang, san and jongho. it was destined to end in chaos and oh boy, it did. 

the first problem occurred when none of them could decide on which ride to go first. jongho, being the oh so strong maknae, really wanted to go on that new ghost ride he had heard about before, yeosang wanted to go on some weird rollercoaster that did so many loopings, wooyoung could already feel his breakfast coming up by just looking at it, san wanted to go to some... weird gaming area and wooyoung?  
he saw a super cool children's ride, but of course he couldn't say that. 

"do we really have to go on that ride first?", mingi whined as they stood in front of the dark entrance. 

guess who had won the debate. 

exactly. 

choi fucking jongho.

"yes we have, now don't be a whiny baby and let's go!", jongho grinned. he was clearly too excited, way too much. hell, even yeosang was excited! 

this was not gonna end well. 

"are we going the right way? god, why is it so dark- holy shit, look at that ugly statue!", yeosang was pointing at a weird looking stone face, clearly put there as some... foretaste. wooyoung didn't feel too good. big wooyoung wasn't afraid of the dark, at least not that much. but little wooyoung? boy, was he a scaredy cat.  
it's gonna be fine, i'm just gonna sit next to san and yeosang and get over it quickly.  
that was his original plan, until he saw the attraction only had four seats per ride. and they were five, not four. five.  
that meant, one person had to go alone.  
"hey, uh-" wooyoung opened his mouth, wanting to ask the others if he could maybe go w someone, but they all got seated to quickly and- 

wooyoung wanted to cry. 

he couldn't go alone, he would be so scared, he would slip and cry and- 

the others were gone. watching as they disappeared in the dark, wooyoung could still feel the concerned look of san and jongho on him. "sir? please sit down, you're not the only one here." one of the workers said, pointing to a seat.  
with a deep breath, wooyoung blinked away the tears and sat down, he hugged his bag so tightly to his chest, he could feel his stuffed animal inside it. it was there to protect him, lumpy was gonna protect him.

the ride was horrible, wooyoung felt horrible. he was so scared and shaken up, he really had tried to fight slipping but when a jump scare, together with a shrill laugh, appeared, it was over for him. thumb in his mouth, shaking body and cheeks wet from tears. he could just hope there were no cameras.  
wooyoung wanted to go home, he wanted to cuddle up in his bed and tell lumpy all the bad things today and hope the stuffed animal would give him actions of comfort.

but the day was not over, there was still a long way to go.

wiping any hint of tears away, the young man carried his shaking body outside the attraction, expecting to see his friends with smiles on their faces immediately.  
why... was no one there?  
"d-did they forget me?", he mumbled, his voice higher than usual. when his eyes looked down to his bag, still pressed against his chest, wooyoung couldn't help but let his bottom lip tremble again. "tired of woo?", he whispered, gulping down the sadness. did they see him with his thumb in his mouth? that's why they decided to leave without him, right? because he was disgusting. of course, that was the only logical reason his little mind could think of now. 

maybe he could search for yunho? he was tall, wooyoung surely could find him!

with a new goal in his mind, wooyoung straightened his back, held onto his black bag and started walking in the opposite direction from where they had been coming, totally missing the fact that his friends were coming back. 

why was this so hard? how hard could it be to find a tall, blue haired man in an amusement park! wooyoung huffed as he looked around, frowning. was he even still here? what if...  
"they tell yuyu?" wooyoung mumbled, feeling sadness wash over his way too tall body for his tiny mind. "yuyu hate?" biting his lip, wooyoung let his eyes wander over the area. he hadn't been here with the others before, where was he?  
there were so many people, so many strange faces. wooyoung could hear many voices, different from the ones he would usually hear, he could hear people laughing (were they laughing at him?)  
and when his steps got smaller and smaller, his hands shakier and shakier, wooyoung decided to stop. he decided to just sit down next to a plant, pressing his back on the wall behind him. knees to chest, arms wrapped around the legs, wooyoung sat there. 

and sat there. 

and sat there. 

between just sitting here he had also cried a little. because he felt cold, alone, hungry (he seemed to have forgotten about the snacks he carried in his bag), so now he just felt tired and exhausted.  
maybe if he slept, yuyu would come back? or sannie? or jongho? anyone?  
"mommy...", he whimpered, even though he knew he didn't even have someone to call mommy! but it comforted him, mumbling mommy again and again. 

"wooyoung? wooyoung!" - "hyung!"

raising his head, wooyoung saw two people running towards him. the view made him choke on a sob as he stretched his arms out to them. "wooyoung, where the hell have you been?", san mumbled with a concerned voice, hugging the younger close to his chest. jongho kneeled next to his friends, softly petting wooyoung's head as he cried into san's chest. "hyung, why are you crying? you could've just used your phone.."  
this made wooyoung shake his head. "woo can't!" he whimpered, repeating the words over and over again. "woo scared! woo woo so big scared!" pulling away from san's hug, wooyoung stretched his arms out to both sides as he continued saying "so big scared". san knew wooyoung tended to be a little childish from time to time, but- not like that. "wooyoung, what is wrong with you?" while wooyoung started to cry again (there was nothing wrong with him! he was just tiny, he was just too small to talk in full, correct sentences!) and while san tried to comfort the crying boy with shocked, unsure movements, jongho frowned a little. 

wooyoung, acting like a kid.  
wooyoung, crying and being overly sensitive.  
could he...

gulping down the question he wanted to ask, jongho just quietly grabbed the bag of his friend, opening it carefully while san was distracting the boy by making him cry. not a good distraction, but it did the job.  
when he got to see the bag's content, examined it, jongho didn't need to ask anymore- he knew the answer.  
"hyung,", he nudged san who stopped trying to hug wooyoung, he didn't want that, "make sure we can't really be seen." without a need for an explanation, san moved a little bit around, so that no one could really see what was happening next.  
"wooyoung, look at me", with a soft smile, jongho was trying to get the other's attention (san wanted to scold him for the lack of respect but one look from him was enough to shut him up). with wooyoung's eyes on him, jongho pulled out the stuffed elephant and his friend's sobs stopped right after that. "look who i found! they were hiding, just like you."  
"lumpy!", he squealed happily, grabbed the stuffed elephant and pressed it to his chest. "lumpy bestest friend!"  
jongho smiled, softly running his hand through wooyoung's hair. "yeah? best friend?", san asked with a small grin, watching how wooyoung nodded with a smile. "he always cuddle me! and when woo sad, he says no to sad and make me smiles!"  
it was clear that san was close to hugging the younger to death, the way his eyes watched him admiringly. it was obvious, and jongho felt just the same.  
fishing out a mask and a pacifier, jongho popped it into wooyoung's mouth without much protest, put on the face mask and made sure no one could see what was under it. "woo, sweetheart, let's go back to the others, yeah?" seeing how sudden fear in the shape of tears appeared in his friend's eyes, san quickly acted and took his hand in his own, holding it tightly. "woo woo, don't be afraid! you don't have to talk, just get into the car and then jongho will sit next to you. you both can cuddle and watch cartoons on his phone, yeah?" coming a little bit closer with his face, san began to whisper "and once we're home i'll get us some cookies and we all cuddle in bed, okay?"  
wooyoung nodded, mumbling softly around the pacifier in his mouth. "mommy cuddles me?"  
jongho, whose cheeks turned red after a pair of big round eyes watched him curiously, broke out into the biggest smile san has ever seen. 

"yes, angel. mommy will."


End file.
